


Bad Mood Brothers

by orphan_account



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Gallaghercest - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Angst, Brothers, Come Marking, Come Shot, Fist Fights, Kissing, M/M, Name-Calling, Neck Kissing, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge Sex, Rough Kissing, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Liam has been skulking around the house and generally being a prick, which ends up infuriating Noel. He confronts Liam and then end up in a fight, that lands them on the floor. Liam pins Noel down how he wants him and they have rough sex, it does change Liam's attitude for the better, but Noel's for the worse.





	1. Chapter 1

"Our kid, why you bein such a cunt today?" Noel shouted in Liam's face, as he drank his tea. Pushing Noel, he went and sat down, his brother following. "Oh just fuck off, yer know what I mean? Not in a good mood." Liam shouted back. "Ye don't fuckin say, yous acting like a proper bell-end, an I wan't it te stop!" Noel threatened. "Or what? Ye wanker. Or what?" 

Now both were properly fired up, daring each other and threatening. It was then that both brother's egos, as well as their bodies collided. Liam leapt off the sofa at lightning speed and punched Noel in the eye, while Noel kneed him in the bollocks, hard. 

Liam collapsed with a groan, and Noel, hand over his bad eye, kicked Liam in the kneecaps. 

"Fuckin hell, kickin a man when he's down, specially yer brother...I think yer the cunt!" He stuck out his tongue and frowned. 

"Tryin te kick that attitude outta ye, can't even stand te be in the same flat when ye get like this." Noel cursed. Sometimes it was as if the flat wasn't big enough for the two of them sometimes, when either was in a mood.

At lightning speed, Liam lept off the carpet, and pushed Noel down, pinning him. Noel had a stunned look on his face, which caused Liam to smile. "Bet ye didn't see that coming." Liam laughed, and then brought himself down so he could kiss Noel. Surprised, Noel kissed him back hoping that this was the thing that would change his mood. 

Liam inundated his brother with sloppy kisses, as he shoved his hand up his shirt and began to tweak a nipple. Noel let out a cry, and his brother thrust his hips into the other's. "Not, so in the mood fer foreplay, just want te fuck ye. fillin ye with me cock is sure te make me feel better. Before removing his clothes, he marked Noel and as he did, he bit into his flesh. Not enough to bleed, but enough to get a cry out of Noel.

"Ye bastard, it was good then ye had to use teeth." Noel shouted. "Won't be the last time tonight." He replied. Getting on his knees, Liam took off his shirt, and then moved to take off his trousers. Liam just yanked Noel's off, underwear as well. Noel could see that Liam wasn't playing. 

Looking around, Liam found some Vaseline he'd been using, and thought it would make perfect lube. He told Noel to lift his legs while he fingered him, the Vaseline feeling extra slimy. When he was done, he put some on his cock and then positioned himself. 

"Fuckin hang on!" Liam shouted.

"Wha...!" Noel didn't get to finish what he was saying as Liam had already rammed his cock bollocks deep inside of his brother. He began to penetrate Noel in and out, as if taking out some anger that Noel did not know about. He just stared at the ceiling and took it crying out when it was too much.

Moving his body so he could kiss Noel again, he bit his ear, causing Noel to put a hand on his brother's face and push him back. "Goddammit. fucks wrong with ye?" Liam just smiled wickedly, and put his hand under Noel's shirt, and raked his nails down. Noel slapped Liam, who just laughed. 

"Fuckin mad ye ar, mad as a fuckin hatter!" Even with all this going on, Liam was still pumping his cock deep inside his brother. The Vaseline was thick and caused more friction, causing Liam's desires to bring him over the edge. Quickly, he pulled out his cock and ejaculated on Noel's belly and chest, laughing as he did it. Noel just watched, no longer turned on. 

When Liam was done, he nodded. "Ye I feel much better." Unfortunately, this had left Noel in a dark mood.


	2. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel comes up with the perfect revenge that makes Liam regret he ever did what he did to his brother.

After Liam had left, Noel lay on the floor for about five minutes, trying not to lose his temper, which would only bring both back to the state they were in before, or possibly worse. While trying to think of revenge, Noel heard the faint sound of water. It had to be Liam in the shower, and getting up, he took off his shirt, threw it on the ground, and went into the bedroom.

Walking quietly, he silently slipped into the bathroom, as the door had been left open. Flipping off the lights, Noel heard his brother shout, "Hey! Fuck!" It seemed Liam believed the light bulbs had gone out, all the more gratifying it would be to catch his brother off guard, Noel thought.

Moving quickly, Noel opened the shower door and slammed Liam up against the wall of the shower so hard, that if Liam hadn't turned his head at the last minute, he might have had his nose broken. Unprepared for his brother's attack, he cried, "Noel?" His brother didn't say a single word, just increasingly became more and more aroused with the present situation.

"Y-You know that were a joke, right? Thought, ye would find it funny." He gave a pathetic laugh, while Noel held his brother's arms behind his back with one arm, and slid his palm between Liam's arse cheeks. He shivered, as the water was now hitting Noel's back, and Noel began to finger him, without the aide of lube.

Liam twisted and groaned, not wanting to be taken this way, but despite the fact that Noel was smaller in stature, he was much stronger, and certainly more determined. When it came to holding a grudge or revenge, Noel was your man, and he had no problem taking something to the grave.

"Stop yer wriggling, or this is gonna be even worse fer ye!" Noel hissed in Liam's ear. Liam, was a mixture of terrified and aroused, though he didn't see how that was possible. Breathing heavy, his brother against the cool tile, he stroked himself a few times and then thrust deep into Liam, causing him to scream a few octaves higher than he sang. He could feel soft tissue deep inside him tear, and hot tears ran down his face.

"Don't you ever leave me like that again!" Noel growled. "I tried to help you, and you took advantage, so now I'm taking what's mine!" He went on. Liam nodded slowly as his big brother began moving his hips, causing more pain. Liam let out little cries, but they did nothing deter Noel, in fact, he was so turned on from his delayed orgasm, that he was gasping and cursing, his pleasure mounting. "Oh fuck ye, goddamn, yer arse is perfect like this, can't wait te fill ye with me come." Noel breathed.

Liam was hard, but he didn't touch himself, as a feeling of being dirty had filled him. He didn't like Noel overpowering him, despite what had happened on the floor. Apparently, Noel could dish it out, but could not take it. 

Noel, close, bit the back of Liam's neck. Not enough to break the skin, but hopefully enough to leave a mark for a few days. Rising from deep within, Noel's orgasm slammed him hard, and he filled his little brother with his seed until he was empty, finally satisfied.

Letting his arms go free, Noel pulled out, and turned to wash his prick off. Liam was reeling in pain, but Noel ignored him. "Ye basterd, ye fuckin bastard." Liam shouted as Noel exited the shower. He flipped the light back on and grabbed a towel to dry off. "Payback's a bitch, ain't it!" Noel shouted before going to the bedroom.

Liam was left in pain, wishing he'd never done what he had to Noel, it wasn't worth this, and he'd known that his brother would not have let it go, and he hadn't.


End file.
